Part 6 - The Introduction
It had been almost an hour since Timothy and co had left Farplane Meadow an now they were flying over the ocean. With TimothyCflying in the lead the group watched as both Evitagen and Evitisop excitedly floated around Timothy with Nina and Nikita. “Man look at those two they seem so excited.” smiled Brock “It because they’ve never seen a human fly. I’m pretty sure most pokémon would find that interesting.” explained Jin “Yeah, but those to seem like children.” laughed Jamie “Well they are still very young so it’s not uncommon to see young pokémon become easily excited over new stuff. Their like young human children.” smiled Jin They continued to fly for another hour until Forchard Island finally came into view in the distance. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock admired the beautiful landscape as it appeared and passed under them. They followed Evitisop and Evitagen over another island albeit much smaller to the east. They flew over a thick forest before landing in a opening surrounded by the forest. “So this is the place.” said Timothy looking around. “Well there’s not too much to this place is there.” shrugged Rodney “I’m glad that you all could make it.” echoed A voice They turned around toward a cave that was behind them as the sound of footsteps echoed in the cave. A few minutes later a white hair man stepped out of the darkness of the cave and into the light. “I’m sorry to have startled you all.” smiled The man Timothy looked at the man as Evitisop and Evitagen floated happily over to the man and began to float around his head. Timothy stared at the man examining the man from head to toe. Unsure why he was sure that he had seen the man somewhere, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He stared at the man’s face and when he looked at Timothy his eye’s met the man’s light blue eye’s of the man. It was at that moment that the face of the man began clear to Timothy, be he couldn’t begin to comprised how he would be alive after all this time. Timothy racked his mind for some sort of answer, but was unable to find any that could answer the questions he now had racing through his brain. Jin looked at Timothy as he stared intensely at the white haired man as if he were trying to search his soul or something. He could feel Timothy brainwaves becoming more chaotic for some reason as he continued to stare at him. “Well it’s a pleasure to met you all.” smiled The man “So it was you wanted me here?” asked Timothy “Yes.” replied The man The group looked confused at Timothy as he continued to stare at the man without some much as blinking an eye. “Hay Timothy do you know this guy?” asked Jamie “Not personally…only by reputation.” replied Timothy “Well care to share.” urged Tanza “Yeah who is he?” asked Rodney “You all should know him from your shinobi history books. This is the living legend himself the Shadow’s Dragon Star and single greatest Hoshikage in history. He is Veral Tarakona, the Sixteenth Hoshikage himself.” narrated Timothy The group stood shocked and awed at the fact that they had a living legend standing in front of them. They couldn’t believe that the sixth hoshikage of the hidden shadow was alive and well in front of them. “Thanks for the introduction, but those are only titles that I’ve held in the past.” snickered Veral “I’m sorry about us being rude lord hoshikage.” apologized Jamie “Like I said before I’m no longer hoshikage so you don’t have to be so formal.” laughed Veral “Veral if you don’t mind me asking…what are you doing here? I mean if you’ve been alive for the last past couple what…centuries or so, so why haven’t you returned to the Hidden Shadow?” asked Tanza “Well I’ve been dealing with a problem for the last couple of centuries and I didn’t want to put the village in risk.” replied Veral “You mean your dragon transformations?” asked Timothy “Yes.” sighed Veral “Hay wait, but I though that the dragon transformations was part of the Tarakona Clans Dragon Cloak ability?’ asked Hinta “No the Dragon Cloak is actually an ability that was born into the Kumai Clans Dragon Branch after it was formed.” clarified Veral “Why is dragon transformation causing you trouble?” asked Jamie “Because while I was born of a dragon mother and a human father my transformation was made from an unnatural source. Are any of you familiar with the Fusion Bomb Incident?” questioned Veral “Yeah.” nodded Timothy “What was it?” asked Rodney Timothy walked over to a tree and sat down on the ground in front of it, before Nina and Nikita both sat in his lap. “Close to a millennia ago Blood Wake detonated a bomb in the center of Furzo City. The bomb turned out to be a chemical attack and many of the people and pokémon strangely began to become fused together. That’s only basically putting it.” explained Timothy “That’s right.” nodded Veral “So what was Blood Wake trying to do anyway if they weren’t trying to blow up the city. Trying to create some kind of human and pokémon hybrid?’ asked Eria “That’s right….Blood Wake was testing some kind of viral weapon. I found data on this when I hacked their files once upon a time. When the virus infects the said person or pokémon they become boned to the first being they touch. The way the files put the procedure was very painful and none of the test subjects survived it.” explained Timothy “If only that was true.” sighed Veral “Hmm.” said Timothy “What do you mean by that?” asked Ash “Because I was their when Blood Wake attacked Furzo City…I had left the village to get away from all the work for a bit and got caught up in it. I was also infected with the virus and I became bonded to one of my pokémon, but I guess because I wasn’t fully human to begin with I survived.” sighed Veral “So your saying that you actually survived the Fusion Bomb Incident and you became a Pokémorph.” said Timothy “Yes…I got bonded with my Morsherom.” signed Veral “What’s a Morsherom?” asked Ash Veral began to glow with a white energy around he when all of a sudden a sphere of white energy floated in front of him. The sphere of light began to shine and in a flash of light they saw a large pokémon standing beside Veral. It was a tall dragon looking pokémon sporting shades of white, grey, black and blue across its body. It had a slime face with steel like feather extending out of its chin and on the top of its head. It had wing like extensions on it’s arms and it had a large turbine like extension for a tail. The pokémon looked at the group its blue eyes glowing with a like a flashlight in the night. It then turned it’s head toward Timothy and its eyes met with his before letting out a low toned growl. A small grin came across his face as he unwaveringly stared at the pokémon who unwaveringly stared back. “Wow that pokémon is so cool.” glared Jamie “Look’s kind of scary if you ask me.” said Misty “I’d say more intimidating if you as me.” riposted Brock “Nah…he’s s docile as they come.” smiled Veral Veral turned around and sat is hand on the pokémon chest it looked down at him. “Let’s see what the pokédex says about it.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the pokémon. “This is no information on this pokémon.” said The pokédex “What, but why not?” wondered Ash “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Because it is a pokémon that is now extinct.” stated Timothy “What.” said Ash “Yes it’s true…my Morsherom was the last until we got fused together.” sighed Veral “I see now…I wasn‘t expecting this situation, but I now see.” nodded Timothy “Hmm.” said Veral looking at Timothy. “I’ve never seen a Morsherom before, but I do know that they are one of the few pokémon who have a strong dealing with Tao. I figure because Morsherom is a dragon type pokémon and you yourself also being part dragon allowed you to survived the fusion process.” explained Timothy “Huh.” smiled Veral “But surviving the fusion with Morsherom and gaining the perks this new bond also came at a price didn’t it?” asked Timothy “Huh…your insight is as good as I’ve heard. Yes…the price was that while I’m also part dragon, I’m part human as well. This tempted the influenced of Morsherom abilities and we were torn in two. Two separate persona’s were created…one being of pure light and the other being of pure darkness.” explained Veral The group looked at Timothy awed by his insight at knowing what was going on with Veral before he had even told them. Jin looked at Timothy as he sat against the tree now in a deep thought. “So human desire coupled with a Morsherom created these two beings. Then they fought each other as if for dominance?” asked Timothy “Yes and the darkness won…that is why I wanted you here today. I know you can feel it to…those two have begun a battle that will decide your new fate if either should win.” stated Veral looking at Timothy. Jin and the rest of the group looked at Timothy as he looked at the sky still in deep thought. Jin then looked over at Veral as he stared at Timothy and tried to think of what he was getting at. “So these two beings fought for control of Veral’s mind and the darkness won which I guess would be the dragon that Timothy saw. Still I don’t see how this is connected to Timothy…unless.” gasped Jin Just then he suddenly remembered some the demonic wolf Inugami said during their battle against him in Macalania forest. The wolf said that Timothy scent was similar to that of Veral, but he still didn’t see how. Jin racked his mind for an answer anything that could explain how Timothy could be Veral’s son, but he couldn’t find one. “Timothy what does he mean?” asked Alice “Yeah dude what’s been going on in that head of yours?” demanded Hinta Timothy looked over to his friends as they stared at him with a mix of worry and anticipation on their face. “The dream that I’ve been having…at first I just thought that they were trying to tell me something, but now the more that I think about it the more I understand. The dragons that I’ve been seeing aren’t dreams….they are actually part of me like a separate personality.” explained Timothy “But how is that possible?” asked Jamie “Humans have a tendency to be good or evil and these two dragon are those two persona’s of mine. The only connection of how my problems are similar to Veral’s is if he’s my father.” stated Timothy “What!” shouted The group They all stared at Timothy as he stared at Veral who was staring back at him. Disbelief and astonishment caused their hearts to race as they just couldn’t believe what they had just heard. “Is that true?” Aussa questioned The group looked over at Veral as he looked at them moved his glance over to them. “Yes it’s true…Timothy is my son.” nodded Veral “But how?” asked Rodney “It was more of a fling when we met.” snickered Veral “But still it’s unbelievable.” said Jamie “We you always said we didn’t have the same father and I guess you were right.” laughed Rodney “Now this is a turn of events…for Timothy to be the son of the Sixteenth Hoshikage. I guess the Tarakona wasn’t in his name for nothing.” noted Jin “Timothy my time on this earth will soon come to pass and with that the dark dragon that you saw will completely take control of my body. I need you to stop it.” explained Veral “How do you expect me too do that when I can’t even stop the two I’m dealing with.” retorted Timothy “I’ve been keeping watch over you since you were young and watched you grow up. I was amazed by you rate of growth and astounded at how powerful you were becoming so quickly. Then you disappeared back here and I had feared the worst had happened to you. I searched all over for you, but couldn’t find a trace of you and I had nearly given up until you had reappeared. You had become even more powerful than before you disappeared and now you have become even more so.” “I’m sure that with all the challenges you’ve face and over come that you can overcome this one to.” assured Veral He walked up to smiling and held out his hand to Timothy offering to help him up. Timothy stared at Veral for few minutes and then smiled before reaching up and grabbing his hand. “Alright then…let’s do this.” nodded Timothy as Veral pulled him to his feet. Category:Movie 1 Content